


Bullet in the Heart

by KR_Pacelli



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KR_Pacelli/pseuds/KR_Pacelli
Summary: "Emma wasn’t new to rejection. Hell, her own parents put her in a magical wardrobe when she was born. Then her life consisted of foster home after foster home. Rejection was Emma's old friend and it looks like it's come back to play."**This is my first fanfic so please be kind to my high anxiety self.**
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Bullet in the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/U – no set season, definitely after 3 maybe? Robin Hood is in it. I’m not sure on Hook yet. Just starting out with writing so take it easy on me please! I know this plot has been done before, or maybe not, I just got into the swanqueen ff and thought I would try my untrained hand at it. Thanks, -K.R.
> 
> Short first chapter... or maybe just a one shot. I don't know yet. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

*~*~*~*

Emma watched as her companion quietly moved around the room, picked up her discarded clothes and get dressed. Once she was sitting back on the bed, putting on her boots Emma raised up, placed a hand on her back and placed a gentle kiss on her lovers neck.

An eyebrow raised when the other woman slightly flinched away.

“What’s wrong?” Emma asked, sitting all the way up, covering herself with the blanket

“Nothing.” Came the soft reply and Emma’s lie detector went off right away.

Emma stared at the profile of the brunette, assessing if she should push her or not. Their agreement was one filled with bumps along the way. When they first started this … thing they had going on, it was mostly just to release frustrations. And even now six months later, they rarely talked when they met up, so Emma was currently clueless as to how to approach this.

“You flinched.” She pushed, her stubborn side winning.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I just have a lot on my mind.”

Emma reached for her discarded clothes and quickly got dressed also.

“Want to talk about it?” Emma asked, stopping the other woman from leaving with a soft hand on her arm.

She watched as brown eyes looked at her hand, then slowly raised up to meet her eyes, “That’s not what we do though, is it?”

“Just because we haven’t in the past, doesn’t mean we can’t now. If you need to talk about some-"

“I don’t think we should do this anymore.”

Emma stared at her, “Regina-"

“I’ve thought a lot about this and… it isn’t healthy. Sneaking around when Henry is at a friends house or with your parents.”

“I don’t understand. We both went into this knowing. If you haven’t been happy, why haven’t you said anything? Why did you even agree to meet tonight if you were thinking about this?” Emma asked aggravated. “What's really going on?”

The silence seemed to last forever for Emma. She watched as Regina wouldn’t make eye contact and she was wringing her fingers in a nervous fashion.

“Robin is back. He wants to talk about things.”

“Right, of course.” Emma replied softly. She knew how this went. 

Emma wasn’t new to rejection. Hell, her own parents put her in a magical wardrobe when she was born. Then her life consisted of foster home after foster home. Rejection was Emma's old friend and it looks like to come back and play. 

“Emma, I-" Regina started, but Emma cut her off. 

“No, it's okay. I understand. We both knew this wasn’t a permanent thing.” 

Emma grabbed her leather coat, “I should probably get back to the station, let David get home.”

“Wait! Emma,” Regina raised her voice a bit and blocked the blondes path out the door, “This isn’t… I didn’t plan-"

“Hey, it’s okay. I hope you find your happy ending.” Emma replied softly, placing a kiss on her cheek, then stepped around the brunette to leave.

As Emma walked back to the station she thought about the last six months. The first time they ended up in bed together, Emma thought it would be a one and done. And for two weeks after, Emma thought she was right. Regina avoided her like the plague. But one Saturday night, Regina stopped by and drunkenly started their next encounter. The following morning Regina made the suggestion that it become a regular thing … with rules. Emma figured the sex was good, so why not. And so their hookups continued, unbeknownst to the rest of the town.  
As Emma walked into the station, she shook her head to get out of her thoughts.

She should be used to this by now. 

This is her life. 

Rejection is her life.


End file.
